shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
No Regrets (Ch.2)
Beginning of the End Isaac ran to where he heard the noise coming from, the stuff he'd bought still on his back. With his speed, it didn't take long to get there, but once there, he was shocked by the scene before him. Instead of citizens being attacked, it was the citizens doing the attacking. Five men from the village had a single individual surrounded on the ground in the middle of the street not far from the docks and were beating the crap out of him with two by fours as well as their bare hands. Isaac couldn't believe his eyes, but he knew something wasn't right. The villagers weren't brave or strong enough to take on any of the pirates that ruled the island, and few of those pirates were bold enough to travel alone anyway. Not wasting any more time trying to figure it out, Isaac jumped in the middle of the fray and yelled out. Isaac: Stooooop! The villagers were visibly tense and didn't appreciate Isaac getting in their way, but they had nothing personal against him. Villager#1: Move out of the way, Isaac. This doesn't concern you. Isaac: Hold on, why are you doing this? Villager#2: This bastard came sailing in here just now flying a Jolly Roger. Villager#3: We've been through too much to just let another pirate waltz in here and destroy everything we have left. Isaac: So, the five of you assault one person who's not even involved in all this? Real brave. The villagers didn't take well to being spoken down to or Isaac's sarcasm, and they would have let it be known if a knife he was keeping in his bag hadn't cut through the bottom and fallen out... along with everything else inside, including the six foot long claymore, which landed with a noticeable clang on the ground before rolling out of its light wrapping. Seeing the large sword caused everyone to take a step back. They knew they couldn't beat Isaac anyway, but that sword just drew too much attention. So, they all dispersed and went their separate ways, each of them mumbling something inaudible under his breath. The person that had been being beat up was a fit young man, with a lean, muscular physique on full display since he wasn't wearing a shirt only a pair of low cut black jeans and a silver cross necklace to go along with the bloodied bandages wrapping his hands and the ragged black boots on his feet. He was looking up Isaac's chiseled back to the neck long, messy white hair as the village orphan convinced the others to leave him alone before turning around with a soft smile as he crouched down. Isaac: You okay? ???: Yea; I- I'm fine. Though his words said one thing, the slight strain in his voice as he got up indicated to the contrary. Isaac: Come with me to my place; you can rest there for a bit. It's getting kind of late anyway. Isaac spoke rather abruptly as he got up and gathered his belongings. The tone of his voice making his words more a command than a request. Still, though, the stranger initially refused. ???: I don't need any help. *his stomach then growled* Isaac: Then how ‘bout food? I can fix you something at my house. ???: I'll kill something in the woods. Isaac just shrugged his shoulders in defeat. Isaac: Well, if I can't change your mind... A few minutes later, Isaac was strolling peacefully back to his house, whistling a tune, with his belongings on his back and... the stranger, tied up with chains, being dragged along behind him with lumps on his head and spirals in his eyes. It didn't take too long for Isaac to get back home, even with his extra 'luggage'. Bringing everything inside, Isaac dropped the stranger just inside the door, unchained him, and went to put up his stuff. He then came back a couple of minutes later with a pot of steaming hot water and dumped it on his now sleeping guest just as a large snot bubble popped, causing him to immediately jump up screaming and fanning himself in a frantic manner. ???: Aaah; hot, hot, hot! What the hell was that!? Isaac: You were letting yourself get beat up by the villagers; I had to make sure you don't just enjoy pain. ???: Oh, so I should've gone ahead and pummeled 'em? Isaac didn't pay any attention to the stranger's sarcastic remark or the equally ludicrous smirk he had, opting to ask a question of his own instead as he went back into the kitchen to make a quick meal. Isaac: So, what's your name, anyway? I don't like giving food to strangers. ???: But, you'll give food to pirates? Isaac: I don't judge people by their titles, Sadist. It took a little time for Isaac's impromptu nickname to sink in as the stranger nodded approval for Isaac's life view. ???: Ah, that's goo- Hey, don't just go giving people nicknames anyway. *Isaac just shrugged* Ugh! My name's K'ron by the way. Isaac: Kron? K'ron: No, K'ron. It's pronounced K. Ron, baka. Isaac responded to the baka remark as a superior or authority figure would. Isaac: That's no way to speak to someone being hospitable and extending a helping hand. Have you no home training? K'ron didn't respond, and Isaac didn't much care either way as he'd finished making something to eat. He handed a bowl of it to his guest, earning a look of distaste and skepticism from the lone pirate. K'ron: What kind of... soup''?... is this? '''Isaac:' It's meatloaf. K'ron looked questioningly at the bowl of ground beef chunks and vegetables in what looked more like a thick, inedible broth than a tomato based topping. It didn't look appealing in the least to him and he briefly wondered if it may be poisoned, but was broken out of his thoughts by Isaac's voice. Isaac: I'm not a chef, but if you're not going to eat it, then put it down and lie back. I need to check the injuries you may have gotten from the villagers. K'ron: I don't need any first aid; those villagers couldn't hurt me. Isaac: Hmph! That's funny since you clearly have at least a bruised rib. Isaac pointed to K'ron's left ribs where a purplish bruise was forming, but the pirate just scoffed. K'ron: Oh, so you're a doctor now. Besides, you caused that yourself. Isaac: Um, no... and no. I'm not a doctor, and I didn't cause that rib injury. But, if you don't want any treatment then just lay on the couch for the night; it could be dangerous to be outside in another hour or two. I'm going to go buy some food. K'ron: *angry & almost panicking* N-no, I ain't eating that slop. I'd rather have a Devil's Fruit. At least its nastiness has a point, unlike your cra- a- ah! K'ron's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell unconscious from a solid uppercut directly to his already bruised rib. Isaac then muttered, 'no manners' before turning to leave, but not before saying a few words to his knocked out guest. Isaac: Now, that was me. But, seriously I need food for myself or else I won't have anything to eat tomorrow. K'ron released a muddled groan in his sorry state, lying flat on the ground, face down. Isaac accepted that as an OK and headed out into the open air with a smile on his face. For the second time that day, he once again went into town for the express purpose of getting food, but unlike last time, he did not let himself get distracted. Also unlike last time, this time he was completely without money, having spent it all at Mr. Glass's shop. Knowing what that meant, but not letting it deter him, Isaac went to the food stand of his favorite merchant. Favorite for the sole reason that he could usually get some free food from him. Isaac: Hey, Mr. Toosan. How has your day been? Mr. Toosan: No. Isaac: Huh; no what? Mr. Toosan: I'm not giving you any food. Isaac: Whaa? Please; pwetty pweease with a cherry on top. The merchant was unmoved by Isaac's attempt to sway him with puppy dog eyes, and remained stern. Mr. Toosan: Not unless you got some money this time. Isaac: Aah, come on. Can't I pay you later? Mr. Toosan: You still owe me from the last three times, you good-for-nothing! Isaac backed up a bit at the shopkeeper's angry tone, and violently shaking fist above his head, before nervously responding. Isaac: N-Now now, there's no need for name calling. But the shopkeeper just continued to fiercely glare at Isaac. Isaac: Can't I at least get the stuff that's going bad since you were going to throw it out anyway? There was a silence at that moment, but at least Mr. Toosan's expression softened somewhat. That gave Isaac more confidence. Isaac: Please... I know you haven't thrown them out yet. I just need something to eat. Mr. Toosan looked to have finally relented as he gathered up different ingredients in a bag and shoved the bag into Isaac's arms. Mr. Toosan: Here, ya little brat. Isaac: Really? Mr. Toosan: My wife would kill me if I let a brat like you go hungry or eat expired food. Isaac: Well, thanks ojiisan. The shopkeeper stifled back a growl at being called old before pulling out a box from under the counter and handing it to Isaac. Mr. Toosan: My wife also wanted me to give you this. And, she's still wondering if you'll come over for dinner again sometime soon. Isaac: Oooh, molten chocolate lava cake with strawberries in a pool of vanilla cream on top, my favorite. A pool of drool was forming at Isaac's feet as he looked at the mouthwatering cake before him. Chocolate was his favorite and he'd swear Mrs. Toosan made the best desserts in all of the Grand Line. He used his sleeve to wipe the remaining drool from his mouth as he finally regained control of his salivary glands and closed the box before running off while waving back to Mr. Toosan. Isaac: I'll definitely be by for dinner sometime soon. Mr. Toosan: I'll tell her then. Hurry home; it's almost nightfall and you don't need to be out past curfew... And, don't forget to have money next time, this is the last time you'll get something free. Isaac just smiled as he ran home, the food in a sack over his shoulder and the cake under his other arm. Mr. Toosan always said that, so he knew it wasn't true. Still though, he always fully intended to pay, he just never had money left for some reason that he didn't understand. He did agree, though, that he needed to get home fast; it would be troublesome if he was caught outside past curfew. As he kept jogging home, making sure to keep a good pace without shaking the cake too violently. He'd just left the village and his house was just over the horizon about a mile and a half out when he accidentally crashed into something in front of him, making him drop what he was carrying. Looking up, he saw three towering figures, each carrying a weapon: a mace, a cutlass, and a double sided axe, respectively. They all looked pissed as Isaac had caused the center one to drop the rack of meat he'd been eating. The mace wielding man on the right stepped forward and sent Isaac flying into a nearby tree with a bone crunching swing of his steel plated mace to the midsection, causing the tree to crack from the impact. Isaac rested an arm on his stomach as he positioned himself to lean against the tree trunk before briefly flashing a half-hearted smirk at his attackers while the trio let loose a round of raucous laughter. No Regrets (Ch.1) | No Regrets (Ch.3) Category:Stories Category:Chapters